Nightmares
by hesaidalways
Summary: <html><head></head>Las pesadillas de Arizona vuelven y Callie estará hay para apoyarla, aunque Arizona no lo sepa...One Short, solo un capitulo.</html>


**Nigthmares**

Una parte de ella había olvidado esa angustiosa sensación de despertarse en mitad de la noche, angustiada, sudores fríos, con la respiración entre cortada, con ganas de llorar, un inmenso dolor en el pecho y en el muñón que ocupaba su pierna izquierda. Hacía meses que no había experimentado esa sensación, esa sensación de creer que lo es estabas soñando era tan real, que no era algo que tu subconsciente te estaba haciendo experimentar en uno de tus muchos sueños. No. Era algo real, tan real que dolía, no era una mentira.

De nuevo, aquellas angustiadas y desagradables sensaciones habían vuelto, de lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Haciendo que se despertara con ganas de llorar y una necesidad de creer que todo aquello solo había sido un sueño, que todo estaba como cuando se había dormido, y que Callie estuviera allí durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, pero que estuviera allí, que no se enterara de lo sucedido, sin necesidad de preocuparla.

Y de nuevo tras casi un año volvió a despertarse de aquella horrorosa forma, recordando cada insufrible momento de aquella pesadilla. El dolor y la angustia formaban parte de ella en aquel momento, todos sus músculos estaban contraídos y sentía presión en ellos, sentía como el sudor frío le recorría todo la frente, como sus manos temblaban de la impotencia que experimento. Intento calmarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Callie que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Se calmo un poco más al observar como dormía, su respiración era tan calmada, su rostro estaba tan sereno.

Pensó que no debía de preocuparla contándole que había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Aunque le prometió que no volvería a ocultarle nada, que serian sinceras la una con la otra, porque aquello había puesto en gran peligro su relación y su matrimonio. "Es solo una pesadilla...tuve otras y no se entero, si vuelvo a tener se lo contare"pensó ya mucho más tranquila.

Antes de volver a conciliar el sueño, se colocó su pierna ortopédica y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Estaba bien todo estaba en orden, la pequeña dormía igual de serena que su madre. En otras ocasiones que había sufrido el tipo de pesadilla que sufrió aquella noche, no tuvo la necesidad de hacerle una visita nocturna a la pequeña. Pero aquella vez había algo diferente. Había sentido el sueño mucho más real que nunca.

Volvió a su habitación con tranquilidad, se deshizo de la pierna sin hacer el menor ruido, se recostó junto a Callie observándola, haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran al compás, beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla dulcemente.

-No puedo perderos a ninguna de la dos. Pero si te pierdo a ti no se lo que haría.-susurro antes de volver a adentrarse en sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

Las noches siguiente, fue igual o incluso peor que aquella. Sus miedos, sus malas experiencias, sus obstáculos, se habían apoderado de ella durante aquellas interminables noches, mediante sus pesadillas. No hizo que nadie se enterara de aquello, tal vez fuera su orgullo o el miedo a remover asuntos dejados atrás. Sabia que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, era tan evidente que algo iba mal en ella, su mal humor que intentaba evitar con una sonrisa, su rostro empeorado con unas amoratadas ojeras.

Tras una semana de las vueltas de las pesadillas, se intento convencer a si misma de que ocultarle lo evidente a la persona con quien compartes tu vida era estúpido. Ella sabía perfectamente que Callie sabía que sus pesadillas habían vuelto. Pero ninguna quería hablar del tema. Arizona no quería sacar la verdad de sus pesadillas. Callie esperaba que Arizona se lo contara por su boca, aunque realmente le dolía que le estuviera ocultando todo aquello.

La octava noche de las pesadillas, sin dudarlo fue la peor noche de todas. Y sin dudarlo fue la más real, angustiosa y dolorosa de las pesadillas que había sufrido. Se despertó sollozando, aferrada a la almohada en posición fetal, intentando protegerse de sus pesadillas.

Aquella pesadilla que había formado parte de sus pensamientos, la había desgarrado una parte de ella, haciendo que la realidad fuera una mentira y aquellos que había experimentado fuera lo real.

Los sollozos habían despertado a Callie, que en las últimas noches no había dormido muy bien preocupada por Arizona. Al despertarse, con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana, observó como Arizona de espalda a ella lloraba y sollozaba. Aquella escena le partió el alma, ven a la mujer que amas sufriendo de aquella forma dolía...Pero no era la primera vez que la veía sufrir de aquella forma, ni sería la ultima. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Callie la abrazo por detrás, en forma protectora, y le acaricio aquel hermoso cabello rubio que le caía por la espalda.

-Sssh, estas bien. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.-le susurro en el oído a su mujer.

El silencio se empezó a formar poco a poco en aquella habitación. Cuando la respiración y los sollozos de Arizona fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, convirtiéndose lentamente en una respiración entre cortada, y desesperada. Ella se aferro más a Callie, entrelazando sus manos fuertemente. Al ser su respiración mucho más tranquila y pausada, se giro para observar a su esposa, que la observo con un brillo especial en sus ojos castaños.

-Callie...-susurro Arizona, acariciando suavemente las fracciones en la oscuridad de su mujer, para comprobar que realmente era ella, que era real. Sea acomodo en sus brazos , acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Estoy aquí, Arizona.- contesto Callie, rodeando fuertemente la cadera de ella.

-¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?-le confesó observándola atentamente, y como sus ojos azules y los castaños de ella se miraban curiosos.-Prometerme que no me dejaras, que no harás lo mismo que yo te hice, que cuando me vuelva una vieja loca no me dejaras, que no me reprocharas todos mis errores, como yo te hice, que no me traicionaras cuando una tormenta llegue, como yo te hice. Promete me lo por favor.-suplico desesperadamente.

-Eso es más de una cosa.-bromeo intentando sacarle una risa a la que dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Callie.-reprocho la rubia.

Callie sentía la necesidad, de preguntarle todo lo que le había pasado en aquella impetuosa pesadilla, pero conociendo a la mujer que rodeaban sus brazos, sabia que aquello no iba a pasar, hasta que no le prometería la luna. Porque sabia que aquella mujer que amaba, que se hacía la dura ante la gente ocultaba una fachada desconfiada y débil ante algunos obstáculos que no esperaba en su vida.

-¿Por qué debería de prometerlo, si tu no has confiado en mi cuando tus pesadillas volvieron? -tal vez aquella expresión fue demasiado dura, pero era la realidad. Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Callie acaricio la mejilla de su mujer, de nuevo, notando que estaba un poco húmeda.- No tienes que llorar, sabes que estoy aquí, pero he sufrido mucho por ti en esta ultima semana...sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía verte así, y añadiendo el hecho de que me lo has estado ocultando. Lo he pasado realmente mal, pero no creo que tanto como tu.-Los ojos de Callie se humedecieron un poco.

-Calliope no te merezco...-susurro Arizona con la voz rota.- Siempre estas ahí para mi, aunque yo sea una testaruda y no te diga lo que pasa en realidad estas ahí, aunque no sepas la verdad estas ahí, y yo te oculto las cosas. Ojala fuera tan fuerte como tu, pero te necesito porque eres la persona que me hace fuerte, sin ti no seria nada Callie...- aquella confesión de Arizona, hizo que las lágrimas de los ojos de su mujer salieran, como la lluvia en el mes de Octubre...

-Claro que me mereces...nos necesitamos la una a la otra, tu me haces feliz, y lo demás no importa.-Callie intento secarse las lágrimas, pero la rubia se le adelanto, acariciando le vuelta la mejilla de su mujer.

Ambas se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, intentándose decir con la mirada lo que no iban a ser capaz de decirse con palabras. Arizona intento no llorar, de nuevo por la mujer que observaba con tanta determinación, pensando en lo que hubiera sido de ella si nunca se hubieran conocido, y no le gusto aquella idea, Callie era el amor de su vida, y estaba segura de que nunca amaría a nadie mas de aquella forma. Luego pensó en que hubiera sido de su matrimonio, si ella seguiría teniendo dos piernas, si no hubiera perdido el bebe que ambas esperaban, y si no le hubiera puesto los cuernos con Lauren y Leah, tal vez la vida le hubiera puesto otros obstáculos que hubieran sobrepasado, pero pensó que tal vez no serian capaz de volver a pasar por lo que habían pasado...

-¿Vas a prometerme que no harás lo mismo que yo te he hecho?- Arizona fue la primera que rompió aquel silencio, antes sus dudas y temores. Callie vacilo durante unos segundos ante la pregunta de su mujer.

-Nunca volvería a pasar por aquel infierno que hemos pasado...y no se si seria capaz de nuevo a superarlo.-confeso Callie.- Así que Arizona Robbins, te prometo que por mi parte no volveremos a pasar por el infierno que hemos pasado en los últimos 4 años. Pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo...

-Calliope Iphigenia Torres, prometo que no volveré a tratarte como no te mereces, que aquellos espantosos momentos que hemos pasado no se a repetir, que te tratare como mereces ser tratada, que te amare, que te querré y te apoyare en lo bueno y en lo malo, y que estaré aquí para lo que me necesites. Porque eres mi mujer y siempre te querré. -la sonrisa y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas eran reales, tan reales como que se amaban y que el universo las necesitaba juntas. Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa, y quito las distancias entre ellas para besarla dulcemente.

-Suena como si acabáramos de renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales.- Bromeo Callie.

-Deberíamos de hacerlo, creo que nos merecemos eso...-acepto la rubia.

-Que te parece si ahora dormimos un poco, y mañana lo hablamos, todo mucho mejor.-Arizona asintió, y Callie volvió a besar los labios de su mujer, acariciando su cabello rubio.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, para que su mujer le pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor suya, de aquella forma que le encanta y le hacia sentir de aquella forma tan especial, solo cuando estaba con ella, como si realmente estuviera en casa...

Rápidamente ambas cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que no volviera a traerle pesadillas...

**_Mi primer fic de Calzona espero que os guste. Comentadme que os pareció! Gracias por leer :)_**


End file.
